


Bugs- Part 4

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part four of season 1 episode 4. Feedback is appreciated.





	Bugs- Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part four of season 1 episode 4. Feedback is appreciated.

You had to ask around for the right person but eventually, you got his name and you were parked outside of a diner. You walked inside with Dean and looked around, your eyes landing on an old Native American man with cards on a table.

“Joe White Tree?” You continued when he nodded. “We’d like to ask you a few questions if that’s alright.”

“We’re students from the university,” Dean stated.

“No you’re not, you’re lying.” He stated without looking up. Dean looked at you for some help. Sam stayed in the car so it was just you and Dean.

“Have you heard of Oasis Plains? It’s a housing development near the Atoka Valley.” You asked.

“I like her,” Joe looked up and Dean. “She’s not a liar. I know the area.” He shrugged.

“What can you tell us about the history there?” You knew you would be doing the talking.

“Why do you want to know?” You had to be honest with the guy.

“Something bad is happening in Oasis Plains. We think it might have something to do with some old bones we found down there - Native American bones.” You sighed.

“I’ll tell you what my grandfather told me, what his grandfather told him. Two hundred years ago, a band of my ancestors lived in that valley. One day, the American cavalry came to relocate them. They were resistant, the cavalry impatient. As my grandfather put it, on the night the moon and the sun share the sky as equals, the cavalry first raided our village.

“They murdered and raped. The next day, the cavalry came again, and the next, and the next. And on the sixth night, the cavalry came one last time. And by the time the sun rose, every man, woman, and child still in the village was dead.

“They say on the sixth night, as the chief of the village lay dying, he whispered to the heavens that no white man would ever tarnish this land again. Nature would rise and protect the valley. And it would bring as many days of misery and death to the white man as the cavalry had brought upon his people.” He explained.

“Insects sounds like nature to me. Six days.” Dean said to you.

“And on the night of the sixth day, none would survive.” Joe finished. You sighed and nodded.

“Thank you for your time, I appreciate it.” You left the diner with Dean and groaned.

“When did the gas company man die?” You wondered.

“Uh, let’s see, we got here Tuesday, so, Friday the twentieth.”

“March 20th? That’s the spring equinox.” You said to him.

“The night the sun and the moon share the sky as equals.”

“So, every year about this time, anybody in Oasis Plains is in danger. Larry built this neighborhood on cursed land.” Dean sighed.

“On the 6th night, which is tonight, Larry’s family won’t make it tomorrow. How do we break a curse?” You asked Dean.

“You don’t break a curse. You get out of its way. We’ve gotta get those people out now.” You groaned and got back in the car, filling Sam on everything you learned. Dean was taking too long and the sun was going down already.

“Sam, do something. I’ll call Matt. You have his number, right?” Sam nodded and grabbed his cell phone, dialing Matt’s number and handing the phone to you.

“Hello?’ Matt said after a few rings.

“Matt, it’s Y/N with Sam and Dean.”

“Y/N, my backyard is crawling with cockroaches.”

“Matt, just listen. You have to get your family out of that house right now, okay?” You warned the kid.

“What, why?”

“Because something is coming.” You sighed.

“More bugs?”

“Yeah, a lot more.”

“My dad doesn’t listen in the best of circumstances, what am I supposed to tell him?”

“You make him listen, okay?” You said.

“Give me the phone,” Dean reached behind him and you handed him the phone. “Matt, under no circumstances, are you to tell the truth, they’ll just think you’re nuts.”

“Dean…” You sighed.

“Tell him you have a sharp pain in your right side and you’ve gotta go to the hospital, okay?” Once Dean was happy, he hung up and tossed you your phone.

“What the hell?” You looked at him.

“Make him listen? What are you thinking?” You sighed and slumped in your seat. He was right, you couldn’t get civilians involved in this crap. Dean made the rest of the trip in record time and cursed when you saw Larry still in his house.

“Damn it, they’re still here. Come on.” Dean and his brother exited the car and you followed, scared of what will happen.

“Get off my property before I call the cops,” Larry warned.

“Mr. Pike, listen,” Sam tried to say.

“Dad, they’re just trying to help,” Matt said from behind his dad.

“Get in the house!” He yelled at his son.

“I’m sorry, I told him the truth.” Matt apologized.

“We had a plan, Matt, what happened to the plan?” Dean sighed.

“Look, it’s 12:00 AM. They are coming any minute now. You need to get your family and go before it’s too late.” You said to Larry.

“Yeah, you mean before the biblical swarm.” Larry scoffed.

“Larry, what do you think really happened to that realtor, huh? And the gas company guy? You don’t think something weird is going on here?” You glared at him.

“Look, I don’t know who you are, but you’re crazy. You come near my boy or my family again, and we’re going to have a problem.” Larry threatened.

“Look, this land is cursed! People have died here. Now, are you going to really take that risk with your family?” Sam yelled at Larry. For a moment, everyone was silent and for a second, you heard buzzing.

“You hear that?” Dean said quietly. The noise got louder and louder as if it was coming near you.

“All right, it’s time to go. Larry, get your wife.” Dean said.

“Guys, look.” Matt pointed to the sky and you looked, seeing millions upon millions of bugs flying to the house, blanketing the sky.

“Oh my God,” Larry said in disbelief.

“Everybody in the house. Everybody in the house, go!” Dean ordered. You whimpered in fright and followed everyone else inside and they locked the door behind them.

“Honey, what’s happening? What’s that noise?” Joanie walked into the room.

“Go call 911, now” You ordered to her do. The glare you sent her made her move her feet to where she kept the house phone.

“Okay, we’ve gotta lock this place up, come on - doors, windows, fireplace, everything, okay?” Sam said to Matt. Matt started grabbing towels and handing them to everyone.

“The phones are dead.” Joanie came back a minute later.

“They must have chewed through the phone lines,” You helped Dean put the towels by the front door when the power went out. “And the powerlines.”

“Dean, I can’t do this.” You got tears, looking at him.

“Sweetheart, listen to me. I’m right here. Do you honestly believe I would let something happen to you?” You shook your head, letting a tear fall. He wiped it with his thumb and got up with you. “Then believe it because Sam and I need you.” You nodded and needed to be strong. You saw the bugs starting to cover the windows, making it impossible to look out of. You gasped as Dean left you to go find something. He came back a moment later with bug spray.

“Bug spray?” Joanie asked him.

“Trust me.” Is all Dean says before going back to you. You bit your lip and waited for something to happen and all you could hear is creaking noises.

“All right, I think everybody needs to get upstairs,” Dean instructed. Suddenly, hundreds of thousands of bugs come into the living room, swarming all around them. You screamed, trying to get away from them but Dean uses a lighter on the bug spray and it works to some effect, keeping some of the bugs at bay. “Go!!!!” Dean yelled.

You helped the Pike family up the attic stairs and you helped Dena and Sam get there and once everyone was in, Sam slammed the door shut. You breathed heavily and bit your lip, fear gripping onto you tight. You heard the buzzing get louder and watched as the sawdust fell from the ceiling.

“What’s that?” Joanie asked, pointing to the saw dust.

“Something is eating through the wood.” You stated.

“Termites,” Matt confirmed. You knew the ceiling would topple down.

“Alright, everybody get back. Get back, get back, get back!” Dean ordered. The Pike family moved to the corner and you stood in front of them. You screamed a bit when a hole was chewed through and a swarm of bugs came rushing in. Dean and Sam tried to patch the hole up and for a minute or so, it worked but then two more appeared and more bugs came into the room.

Your heart was pounding and you were scared but you had a job to do and people to protect. You tried your best to swat the bugs away but nothing was working. All hope seemed to be lost when the bugs started to leave. You gasped and watched as they left the attic without a problem. You slumped down when you saw sunlight come through the holes and you knew you had beaten it.

* * *

You were in the backseat of the Impala, waiting for Dean and Sam to get back from talking with the Pike family. You didn’t want to go to that house ever again. You hated doing that last night but it was over. You saw Sam talking to Matt but Dean was walking to you.

“Sweetheart, you did well.” He smiled. All you could do was shrug.

“I want to leave,” You sighed. “I’m never doing that again. I don’t care if it’s a hunt or not.”

“You did good,” Dean leaned down and pushed back your hair. “Wait, you got something in your hair. I think it’s a bug.” Your eyes widened and you screamed, moving your hand frantically through your hair. You stopped when you heard Dean laughing his ass off.

“Fuck you. I hope your dick falls off.” You rolled your eyes and turned away from him. It wasn’t long before Sam and Dean were both in the car but you didn’t want to think about this hunt ever again. You were happy when Dean put the town behind him.


End file.
